The Darkest Tale
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: Ever After is in chaos. It's only been 24 hours since the leaders of every kingdom were thrown in prison. Only 24 hours since Milton Grimm declared himself king. Only 24 hours since most of the students of Ever After High were arrested. But a few escaped, and they must find their friends to save the world. But no pressure. Includes OC Ebony Queen(Raven's twin sister) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Cerise POV

Cerise sprinted through the trees.

 _Get away. Run._ Cerise Wolf growled in her mind.

She hurtled forward, her hood pulled up, her dress soaked and torn. She couldn't believe how wrong things had gone.

The day had started off fine. Sure, Headmaster Grimm had been acting weird, but everyone had dismissed it.

Then they'd learned that the queens of every single kingdom (and the kings) had been arrested. And Headmaster Grimm was now King Grimm.

And everyone there was also under arrest.

Chaos had broken out. Everyone had run all different directions. Kitty had disappeared. Raven had cast an invisibility spell. Ebony had cast one too. Darling had run to her horse, Sir Gallopad, and galloped away. Cupid had soared out, Ramona had run, and Holly and Poppy had fled, with Holly hitting soldiers with her long hair. Others had been captured.

Ashlynn had been arrested. Apple. Blondie. Hunter. Daring. Dexter. Lizzie. Maddie. Briar. So many.

Cerise had run, diving into a shadow, scared for her friends, her family. How had this happened? How could they let this happen?

 _Run faster._

 **I am!** she responded.

Not far away, branches snapped and broke. They were coming.

Raven POV

Why did this happen? Raven glanced sideways at her twin, Ebony sat silently next to her, her black hair, streaked with less purple than Raven's. Ebony was twisting a small white bone through her fingers, her purple eyes trained on the horizon. Her silver headphones hung around her neck, and she was twisting the bone even faster. See, Ebony was the younger of the two, and she had gotten the destiny of the Bone Queen, Ruler of the Land of the Dead.

Raven glanced away, staring around. The tree they were sitting in creaked, and they both jumped. Then a purple-haired teen appeared.

"Kitty!" exclaimed Raven.

Kitty smiled.

"Did you see anyone else get away?" demanded Ebony, who was clearly worried. After all, her best friend, Rosabella Beauty, might not have escaped.

Kitty sighed. "Cerise jumped into a shadow, Ramona Badwolf ran, Holly and Poppy beat up the guards, Darling called her horse and galloped away, Cupid flew out. I think that's it."

They both slumped. "I guess we better try to find them, so we can get the others free, I don't suppose you found out where they were taken?"

Kitty shook her head.

 **And first chapter done! Next I'll do what happened to the ones that got caught! Also, Cerise Wolf is basically a wild, uncontrollable version of Cerise. She is usually just a voice in Cerise's mind, but if she takes over, it's bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ashlynn POV

Ashlynn didn't know where they were being taking, but she knew it wasn't good. The guards had put them all in handcuffs. And now they were being marched toward a destination, one that she didn't know.

Up ahead, Blondie yelped as a guard jerked her forward. "Hey!"

Lizzie shouted, "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!"

Several guards jumped, then one of them hit her over the head. Apple screamed.

"Where are you taking us?" pleaded Rosabella.

"Shut up," growled a soldier. Ashlynn didn't even know where they came from. They didn't have the Cinderellan glass swords of her mother's army. Nor did they have the golden apple insignia of Snow White's army. They didn't have the rose insignia of the Beauty kingdom. They didn't seem to be from any Ever After kingdom, actually. They didn't look right.

"Where are you from?" she ventured, unsure if they would respond.

"Earth." stated the soldier holding her wrists.

Everyone gasped. _Earth?_

Rosabella POV

After Ashlynn asked the soldiers that question, and they answered, they were just shocked. Rosabella couldn't believe it was true. _Earth?_ No one from Earth had been permitted here since the First Ever After Civil War. All most people knew was that there was a rebellion, and that the war had been long, and Headmaster Grimm had called on armies from Earth to squash the rebels.

But Rosabella knew more. She and Darling had found an old book in the library, and had read it. It had told them oh so much. Time for a quick history lesson, then.

The First Ever After Civil War had started after the Evil Queen had discovered Red Riding Hood's secret romance. No one knew what it was, only that it was totally off the page. The history book had said it went against the oldest laws.

Then Snow White had discovered something Headmaster Grimm had done. No one knew what, but she had immediately called her armies together and begun the rebellion. No one knew, but the Rebels had included such famous names as the Evil Queen, Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, both Beauties, the Beast, the Huntsman, and the Cheshire Cat.

The Rebels had only lost because of two reasons.

One, the Big Bad Wolf failed to choose a side until his daughter Ramona was born. Two, they were all born during the war.

There were some inconsistencies, though. For instance, the book had referred to Red Riding Hood's _twins_ , but she only had Cerise. According to most people, at least. The book had also referred to the Big Bad Wolf having twin daughters occasionally.

But the point was that this was _wrong._ Rosabella knew this had to do with the Rebels. Headmaster Grimm wanted to stop another war from occurring, because he knew he'd lose.

 _Oh, I hope some people got away._

 **So this was a bit odd, listening to Rosabella thinking over the First War, but in my sister and I's version, there was a war, like said above.**

 **However, I also wanted to mention a little something we came up with. The Firsts, a group of violent creatures who came first, and when they died, the fairytales sprang up. They included The First Beast, AKA The Little Bad Wolf, a woman from whom sprang the tale Little Red Riding Hood. The First Queen, who became Snow White. There are others, but they'll be explained later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the characters WILL be OOC because nothing like this ever happened before, as well as the fact that all of the characters(the kids at least) have unlocked their full powers. So if you want to know their magic color, look below:**

 **Apple- Gold**

 **Ashlynn- Turquoise**

 **Briar- Rose Pink**

 **Rosabella- Silver**

 **Cerise- Dark Red**

 **Ramona- Amber**

 **Maddie- Bright Blue(the color of the ribbon on her dress)**

 **Raven- Purple(no freaking duh)**

 **Ebony- Black**

 **Blondie- Dark Blue**

 **Cupid- Pale Pink**

 **Poppy- Hot Pink**

 **Holly- Bright Purple**

 **Kitty- Lavender**

 **Lizzie- Bronze**

 **Darling- Powder Blue**

 **Hunter- Green**

 **Daring- Cream**

 **I'm still deciding on other characters' colors. Give suggestions please!**

Chapter Three

Cerise POV

Cerise panted slightly. She'd been searching for the others for ages. She didn't know whether anyone else had gotten away.

She stiffened at a rustle in the undergrowth. Her head whipped around, her gray-blue eyes focusing with laser-like intensity on the rustle. Suddenly a pale hand jutted out, and then three more, and two people fought their way out.

"Holly? Poppy?" Cerise was startled to say the least.

"Cerise!" they chorused.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Cerise demanded, thinking of her sister.

"No…" answered Poppy, flipping a lock of purple hair over her shoulder.

Suddenly a smile appeared in the air.

"Kitty!" all three girls exclaimed as white sparkles formed the shape of Kitty, and then she solidified.

"I found Raven and Ebony." she stated. "And I saw some others. I talked to Cupid, and she and the Queen sisters are already in a spot that Ramona knows, oh yeah I found her too. She nearly bit my head off when I appeared in front of her."

Cerise snickered.

"Follow me." Kitty sighed.

-linebreak-

Everyone who'd escaped had been brought to the hideout, which Cerise and Ramona had found years ago when they were little. Now the only problem was finding out where the ones who had been captured had gone. Arguments had begun to break out.

"But there's no way those were Ever After soldiers! They looked _wrong_!" yelled Poppy.

"They smelled like year-old rotten meat sprayed by a skunk and full of dead stinkbugs." said Ramona. She and Cerise shared a look and Cerise recalled that Ramona was basically telling her what they were like. She _knew_ that smell. It was the smell of someone gone bad. Blech.

"What are we supposed to _do_?" demanded Ebony. "Our friends are trapped and we don't know where they _are_!"

"I get it!" snapped Darling. "Maybe we should have Cerise use the shadows to check out Ever After High. We can see what happened there."

"Maybe I should do that." Cerise sighed. "I hate this. This shouldn't have happened." Then she turned and dove into a shadow, moving through the darkness, peering through the doorways outlined in light, showing where various shadows were and what was going on inside them.

 _Ah. There._ Cerise Wolf spoke in her mind.

Cerise looked over toward another door. Boots paced across it. Grimm's fancy shmancy shoes storming across the ground. She crept forward, eyes narrowing as she impatiently whacked a lock of dark, white-streaked hair into her hood.

"Where are the ones who escaped? Have you found them?" demanded Grimm impatiently.

"Not yet, Your Majesty. We have however secured the other ones in the new slave camp you ordered. They'll end up dead no doubt." another voice said. Cerise peered in and saw a stern looking man with an unpleasant face.

She scowled and pulled out her MirrorPhone, swiped through the icons, and selected Record. She raised the phone carefully, and began to record the conversation.

 _Grimm: Well, that's good at least. But the Queen sisters got away, and I don't want to be killed by skeletons._

 _Unknown man: Skeletons, sir?_

 _Grimm: Yes, the younger Queen sister can summon bones, and skeletons. Who else escaped?_

 _Unknown man: The Hood girl disappeared, sir, and the O'Hair twins, they got away. The other girl, C.A. Cupid, flew off, and the Charming girl got on a horse and rode away. The Badwolf girl got away too. Oh, and the future Cheshire Cat._

 _Grimm: Great. So many dangerous loose ends. The armies of the Dark Forest will rally to the O'Hair princesses, and the entire Wolf pack, the children at least, will follow the Badwolf girl. Princess Charming might be dangerous too, who knows, she may have picked up on some swordplay. We'll just have to wait and see. Are your armies searching, then?_

 _Unknown man: Yes, Your Majesty._

Cerise waited a second longer, seeing the unknown man walk out, then watched Grimm leave as well, before speeding away, back to the hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Colors**

 **Apple- Gold**

 **Ashlynn- Turquoise**

 **Briar- Rose Pink**

 **Rosabella- Silver**

 **Cerise- Dark Red**

 **Ramona- Amber**

 **Maddie- Bright Blue(the color of the ribbon on her dress)**

 **Raven- Purple(no freaking duh)**

 **Ebony- Black**

 **Blondie- Dark Blue**

 **Cupid- Pale Pink**

 **Poppy- Hot Pink**

 **Holly- Bright Purple**

 **Kitty- Lavender**

 **Lizzie- Bronze**

 **Darling- Powder Blue**

 **Hunter- Green**

 **Daring- Cream**

 **Alistair- Parchment**

 **Bunny- Ivory**

 **Dexter- Velvet Blue**

 **Hopper- Russet**

 **Ginger- Yellow**

 **Jaquelynn- Light Green**

 **Justine- Light Red**

 **Duchess- Lilac**

 **Faybelle- Pearl Gray**

 **Courtly- Silvery Blue**

 **Farrah- Periwinkle Blue**

 **Melody- Medium Gray**

 **I am changing the POV to first-person.**

 _Take my hand_

 _Run with me_

 _We're falling down_

 _We're feeling free_

\- Do You Wonder- Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland

Ebony POV

I wasn't listening to everyone argue, so it was a bit of a surprise when Cerise went storming into a shadow. I shrugged my silver headphones off of my ears, turning off the Tailor Quick song I'd been blasting.

My headphones are wicked cool.

Raven glared at me. "Were you listening at _all_ , Ebony?"

I scowled. "All you were doing was unproductive arguing. Why'd Cerise run off?"

Ramona glanced up. "She's using the shadows to try to find Grimm, to see what he's up to. Try to find where the others are."

I nodded. I'd never really talked to Ramona before. Or anyone really. I'd spent most of my time down in the Land of the Dead with Aunt Bone. Then I'd spent most of my time with Raven or Rosabella at Ever After High. So not much interaction.

Great. At least Raven escaped. I didn't know anyone here and my natural tendency to pay absolutely zero attention to my surroundings was sometimes a problem. Also I like to flout authority. I don't take orders well.

Holly sighed. "We need to just wait and see what happens. I for one don't think it's a good idea to head into the unknown."

Just then, a shadow rippled and Cerise emerged. "Grimm sent them to a slave camp." She set down her phone and pressed Play. We listened to the entire recording.

"A slave camp… oh my fairy godmother." whispered Poppy.

I was starting to feel that sensation I kept getting lately, the bubbling feeling like something big was trying to get out. It was uncomfortable, and I was feeling angry on top of it. Raven glanced at me, an unsettled look on her face.

Okay. So I had a tendency to get mad fast. And when I get mad, it's not pretty. Last time I got mad enough to kill I summoned up a huge radioactive skeleton. It was huge. Ginormous, actually. That was the first and last time I saw my mother running and screaming. In fear.

I pulled my headphones up again and started playing more Tailor Quick. The bubbling sensation started to fade, and I took my anger and tucked it away, putting it into a place where I could quickly call it up again.

After I got my anger into a more manageable place, I returned my attention to the others. Cerise was arguing with Ramona. It looked violent.

"What about our parents? Anything?" questioned Darling.

Cerise shook her head, "Nothing."

We all stared at each other.

 **Kind of short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you liked this story, please check out my EAHxMaximum Ride crossover, Imperfect, Yet Perfection**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this is so short but I'm putting this story on hiatus because I have no inspiration for it. If you could review some ideas that would be great…**

Apple POV

I knew this was bad the instant I saw the entrance. There were other people walking around with metal collars around their necks.

We were marched through the entrance. A few people looked up, staring at us, but most kept working.

A man walked toward us.

"Zese are ze ones His Majesty vants eem-pree-soned?"

He had a strange accent. Not one I'd ever heard before.

"Yes, milord." Spoke a soldier.

"Teek theem too ze baraks. Now. Zey vill be vorking in ze coal mines. Tomorov."

They marched us to a long, low building, strapping collars onto us. I could feel the electricity running through it. _This is NOT good…_

 **So I did NOT mean to make the guy in charge of the camp speak all weird, but there you are.**

 **He said: "These are the ones His Majesty wants imprisoned?"**

" **Take them to the barracks. Now. They will be working in the coal mines. Tomorrow."**


End file.
